No one knows the real me
by knocky7
Summary: When someone finds someones notes, that is unsigned, they go on a search to find out who it belongs too. My 1st fanfic, reviews would be appreciated PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

So, my life, and the fun that is it…

I work, and when I am not working, home. Fun life. No wonder I do what I do. I have to go onto the Internet to talk to people. No one here would understand. Not one of my friends or family could understand, since I don't even understand myself. I don't know why I feel the need to hurt my body. But I still do it day after day. Turning to the razors instead of talking. Cutting up my legs. As the blood drips down my leg I think about how no one can ever see them, yet one day someone will. What will I do when that happens? I am stupid. Theses scars are permanent. Yet, I keep doing it. Memories that I want to forget will always be remaining. Every time I look down at my legs, they will be there. I need help. I know I do. But who am I supposed to tell and really, what could they do for me? I am sure everyone looks at me and sees this perfect person I pretend to be. But do they really know me? Does anyone actually know the real me? The one I try so desperately to hide. No, since I don't even know the real me. I have been hiding from it for so long. Where have I gone? Why do I do this to myself? I used to always be happy. I think now, I don't want anyone to know I have left, so I put on a mask. I laugh, smile and talk, when I really feel like crying. I don't know if I could even cry right now. And will never know. I am not going to try, because then everyone would know who I really am now. So I will continue to pretend to everyone I know. Hoping they don't see the thing I have become.

I am not who everyone thinks I am. I am what people think I should be.


	2. Emma gets scared

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I only wish I did!!!

Opening scene: DCS, Manny is standing in one of the bathrooms, reading a note she picked up off the ground (Authors note: the last chapter was the note) talking to herself as she reads it

Manny: Wow, I can't believe someone feels so alone and could do that to themselves. I should tell Emma so we can find out whose note it is. Maybe we could help them.

Manny walks out into the hall towards her locker. She sees Emma at her and quickly goes over to talk to her.

Manny: Her Emma, I have to talk to you, its really important.

Emma: Oh, hey Manny, ya I have time to talk. What is it about?

Manny: Not here, how about in the bathroom?

Emma: OMG, (whispers) Manny, are you pregnant again?

Manny: NO, how could you even think that? Never mind it doesn't matter, I have something really important, just come with me.

Emma: okay lets go

Manny and Emma in the bathroom, checking to see if they are alone.

Emma: I am sorry Manny, about the whole thinking you were pregnant, I guess I just thought…

Manny: honestly, its okay, I forgive you.

Emma: so what did you have to tell me that's so important, if you don't say something soon we are gonna be late for homeroom and you know how much my dad hates us being late.

Manny: okay so look at this, I found it in here this morning.

Emma: (reads the note) wow, I wonder whose wrote it? They sounds really bad, we need to get them help.

Manny: I know, that's why I showed you we have to find out who wrote it, can you help me?

Emma: sure, but not right now we should get to class. I have to use the bathroom so tell my dad I will be there soon, okay?

Manny: ya, I am sure he will understand, I will save you a seat!

Manny leaves the bathroom, leaving behind a scared Emma, who starts talking to her self.

Emma: OMG, I can't believe I could be so careless, leaving the note behind like that. Can't let it happen again. I am so glad Manny doesn't even think it could be me. I am perfect, tree hugging Emma, and for once I am glad to be. Better get to class, maybe I can figure out a way to get the note back and make her forget.

With that last thought Emma leaves the bathroom to go to homeroom.

* * *

That was my second chapter ever!!! I hope it wasn't too bad. Please r/r

With suggestions to make it better and don't worry it can only get better.

Thanks.


End file.
